Street Fighter: The High School Years
by RagingTiger
Summary: The Street Fighter crew back in high school. This time they're going to a beach party that brings together fellow game characters from all over. Let the party begin! Chapter 4 now up! With plenty of action!
1. The Boys and Girls of Summer

All characters involved are property of their respective companies  
  
The final bell rang at Capcom High School and students began pouring out of the building headed for their homes. As energetically pumped teenage Capcom fighters headed home, their teachers sighed in relief as they looked at their burned out damaged classrooms, which had been the victims of countless fireballs, whirlwind kicks, and hand to hand combat techniques.  
  
"All right! School's out!" crowed Ken as he strutted over to the oak tree where the group was sitting under its cool shade. Spinning in a full circle so the others could clearly see the big "C" on his sports letterman jacket, he turned to face the girls and dropped his shades onto the bridge of his nose. Winking he flashed a gleaming smile and a victory sign to the group. "Am I cool or what guys?"  
  
The assembled girls, among them Chun-Li, Cammy, Maki, and Sakura only laughed loudly. Ken frowned and shoved his shades back onto his face; shrugging his shoulders, he stood there pouting. "Thanks for the support guys," he muttered as he looked down at his shoes.  
  
Ryu strolled up along with Guile, both of them carrying an armload of books and other school materials that they no longer needed. "Hey crew," sighed Ryu as he dropped his books onto the ground and lay down next to them. "Hard to believe school's out huh?"  
  
His girlfriend Chun-Li crawled over next to him and gently kissed the tip of his nose. "That's not a bad thing, because now you and I can spend more time together my muscular honey bunch," she giggled as she kissed him. Ryu kissed her back and then winked. "Of course my little snugglemuffin," he said as he grinned at her.  
  
All around them, other Capcom High students were busy making gagging noises and pretending to stuff their fingers down their throats. "Awww man! Get a room you guys!" pleaded Guile as he turned away from them. As he did, a flash of red across the campus caught his eye. Looking closer he finally noticed what it was, and then his eyes opened wide in astonishment. Reaching out, he punched Ken hard in the shoulder. "Dude! Look!"  
  
Ken turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Dude! Is that who I think it is?" Guile only nodded dumbly in response. "That's only the hottest girl in school!"  
  
Ken drooled. "Mai Shiranui...the transfer student from SNK High...oh man, she's sooooo fine!"  
  
Cammy tossed her braid back and straightened the collar of her blouse. "Geeze guys, stop drooling, the girl's a slut."  
  
"So!? She's still hot!" said Ken as he turned back to watch her. His eyes opened wide in amazement again and he socked Guile in the shoulder. "Dude! She's coming this way!"  
  
"No way man!"  
  
"Way dude! She's coming over here!"  
  
"Dude! How's my hair look!?"  
  
"One big gelled flattopish mess as usual man! How's mine?"  
  
"One raggedly cut yellow mess as usual."  
  
"Dude! We're so stylin!" shouted Ken and Guile as they high-fived each other. Cammy, Maki, and Sakura only sighed and looked at each other.  
  
As the Capcom students sat under the tree, the gorgeous Mai Shiranui sauntered in. Wearing a sleeveless red Chinese dress (she wasn't allowed to wear her kunoichi outfit to school) she was definitely something to stare at (or drool over in Ken and Guile's eyes.) Her chest, already famous back at SNK High School, was quickly becoming well-known at Capcom High, causing many of the male fighters to stare, and many of the female fighters to envy her.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said in a perky tone of voice. "Could any of you tell me where the main office is?"  
  
At this, both Ken and Guile passed out from immense bloodloss due to major nosebleeds. With disgusted looks on their faces, the girls stepped forward and gave Mai the directions to the main office.  
  
"-and make a right at that corridor over there and its on your left," smiled Maki.  
  
Mai bowed to her. "Thanks!" she shouted in her bubbly voice as she "bounced" off towards the main office, leaving behind three head-shaking girls and two unconscious guys on the grass.  
  
As the group lounged on the grass, Dee Jay and Kyosuke passed by. Both of them had become pretty popular around campus lately: Kyosuke had been giving out cheat sheets to help people pass their finals (plus the girls liked him since he'd been working out) and Dee Jay had been busy releasing a solo rap album with a small studio. Both guys were generally well liked by the student body and didn't let it all go to their heads either.  
  
"Hey Ryu!" shouted Dee Jay as he passed. "You guys busy on Saturday?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Ryu as he sat up and adjusted his headband. "Why?"  
  
Dee Jay smiled, flashing a mouthful of gleaming teeth. "Kyosuke and I are planning a beach party over at Gamer Beach on Saturday. You guys interested in going?" Ryu thought for a moment and then responded, "Any parents?"  
  
Kyosuke snorted. "Do you take us for some kind of lamers, Ryu? Of course not!! Plus it's not just a Capcom High thing, Dee Jay and I got connections at ALL the other schools in Gamer City. It's gonna be a big event man, you'd have to be whack to miss this thing."  
  
Guile sat up from his prone position on the grass. "What other schools did you guys invite?"  
  
Kyosuke shrugged. "Mostly people from SNK High, but we got people coming from Konami High and Squaresoft Academy too."  
  
Guile's eyes opened wide. "Squaresoft Academy!? Man, they have some hot girls there!!"  
  
Cammy smacked him over the head. "Shut up about the hot girls, flat-top, it's getting old."  
  
Guile turned red and then went back to laying down on the grass. Kyosuke only laughed in response and tossed a flyer at Ryu. "Well call us if you're interested man. Later."  
  
Ryu waved back in response and then turned his attention to scanning the flyer. A grin lit up his face and he stood up, raising his fist over his head. All of a sudden a strange wind blew through the yard, ruffling his hair and blowing his headband back behind him.  
  
"Yes! We are so going to this party!" crowed Ryu while all the other Street Fighters sadly shook their heads.  
  
"What a loser!" snorted Ken.  
  
Chapter II: Getting Ready for the Party (coming soon) 


	2. The Brawl in the Mall

The girls hadn't wasted any time at all. Within minutes of getting the invitation to Dee Jay's and Kyosuke's beach party, the girls had begun tugging on the arms of each and every guy and begging that they be taken to the mall.  
  
"Pleeease Ken!! We looovee you!" giggled a smiling Cammy and Maki as they hung onto Ken's arms, preventing him from moving more than half an inch at a time. Ken wobbled back and forth, nearly falling over several times from the combined weight on both his arms. "Get off me you guys! I'm gonna fall over!" shouted Ken, as the two girls continued to hang onto both his arms and beam bright smiles up at him.  
  
"Hahaha! Sucks to be you Ken!" laughed Ryu from his place under the oak tree. "Now you HAVE to take the girls to the mall! But not me!! I'm perfectly safe!" he smiled as he turned back to Chun-Li, only to see a similar pleading look on her face.  
  
"Oh no! Not you too, Chun-Li!?" he shouted as he took a step back away from her. Chun-Li only reached out and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Gazing up into his eyes, her eyes sparkled as they took on the "puppy begging" look. "Please, please! Come on Ryu my cutsie wootsie little honeybunch! Please, can we go to the mall?"  
  
Ryu sighed. "With that kind of pleading, I give up. My car is yours." A squeal of delight shook the Capcom High campus, causing all the fighters left on campus to cover their ears until the noise had stopped.  
  
Cammy and Maki still hung onto Ken, pleading over and over with him. Finally Ken threw his hands up (as far as he could with two girls hanging on both his arms) and gave into the pleading. "All right you win! I'll drive you to the mall!" Two more squeals of delight shattered the silence.  
  
The group walked into the parking lot with Ryu being towed by Chun-Li, Ken being dragged by Maki and Cammy, and Guile walking by himself. As they walked, Guile sighed to himself and muttered, "Why can't I ever meet any cute girls? Ken and Ryu take all the cuties," pouted Guile as he walked towards Ryu's car in a stage of teenage hormonal depression.  
  
Ryu managed to fish his keys out of his pocket and pressed the unlock button on them. Nearby, a decent-looking Toyota Camry unlocked with a chirp, it's tan gloss paint shining under the sunlight. Walking around, Ryu opened the door for Chun-Li and then climbed in himself, starting the engine with the modest whine that comes from a V6 engine.  
  
With the two girls still grabbing his arms, Ken managed to walk over to his car and began the process of unlocking it manually (since it had no power locks). Ken's car was much more flashy than Ryu's, as it was a 1980's model Ford Mustang with a black leather interior, a bright red glossy outer coat, white racing stripes painted from front to back, and a killer sound system. The car was also convertible and was in great shape despite it's age. Despite having two girls hanging on his arms, Ken managed to put the top down, then stood back as the girls jumped into the car with all the speed of an avalanche. Muttering to himself, Ken climbed in and started the car, relaxing in the blast of noise that came as his engine started up.  
  
As the convoy pulled out of the parking lot, they passed a familiar looking flashy import that they recognized. Sound system blaring the incredibly old trance song "Sandstorm," Edmund Honda pulled up in his namesake, bobbing his spiky haired visor-clad head to the music. However, Honda's vehicle was barely recognizable as the same car that stood in car lots throughout Gamer City. Honda's Civic SI was outfitted with some of the flashiest and most expensive gear that could be found. An Erebuni Shogun body kit and a 3' body drop showcased his car's body, bright white racing rims glistened on his tires, and a large silver exhaust pipe (Mugen) glistened behind him. A spoiler big enough to rival the Eiffel Tower rested on the back and as Ken and Ryu drove past him, Honda turned down the sound system and yelled out at them.  
  
"Hey man! What up fo?" shouted Honda, as he rolled down the window, resting his large arm on the windowsill. "How you been Ryu?"  
  
"I've been cool Edmund," said Ryu as he leaned over Chun-Li to talk to the "big-boned" Japanese kid. "How about yourself?"  
  
Honda winced. "Man, don't call me that whack-ass name! I told you, I'm either Honda or "Big E!" In the lead car, Ken couldn't help but laugh as Honda told Ryu his nicknames and his loud laughing could be heard as far back as Honda's car. Honda's jaw muscles tightened in anger, but he kept his cool. "Anyways Ryu, where you guys headed?"  
  
"We're off to the mall to buy some stuff for Kyosuke and Dee Jay's beach party. The girls wanted some new stuff I guess."  
  
Honda laughed. "So you guys are going too? I thought it was gonna be pretty stupid, but now since I see you guys are going, that's a different set of wheels." Ken started laughing again, this time at Honda's stupid analogy. Honda shook his head, trying to clear the anger that suddenly flashed red in his eyes. Finally back in control, he turned back to Ryu. "You guys mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Not at all man," grinned Ryu. "Just follow us."  
  
"Aiite man!" grinned Honda, revving his namesake's engine. "Let's go!"  
  
After dealing with the immense amount of traffic in the mall's parking lot (Ken was almost blindsided by a crazy ass bandicoot driving a Chevy Impala and Ryu almost got hit by a short fat plumber driving a Lamborghini Diablo,) the group finally managed to get inside.  
  
"It's beautiful....."marveled the girls in one voice at seeing the multistory interior of the mall, while the guys all shook their heads. The Game District Shopping Arcade was a massive five story structure that sold everything from clothes to miniature fluffy loofahs. A large silver fountain sparkled in the middle and a large skylight stretched across the entire mall, giving shoppers the impression that they were outdoors.  
  
"Come on guys! No time to waste!" shouted the girls as they grabbed onto the guys' arms. The guys groaned in despair as they were pulled forward into the mall. Whether they would live or die depended on the amount of money they had in their pockets.  
  
Across the mall, another group of high school students were walking around (the guys being dragged around.) The crew from SNK High School was cruising the mall too, looking for their own items for Kyosuke and Dee Jay's beach party. Kyo was being dragged around by his new girlfriend, Athena, while Iori and Haohmaru were being dragged by their respective girlfriends, Vice and Nakoruru.  
  
Kyo looked back at Iori and Vice, who were defying their parents' hatred of each other in order to date and then switched his view to Nakoruru and Haohmaru, who had met during a tournament several months back.  
  
As the group wandered the mall, the girls squealed as they came across a store specializing in bikinis and other swimsuit accessories. Grabbing their boyfriends' arms, they yanked them inside the store with all the speed of a disappearing act.  
  
Kyo spun around as his girlfriend grabbed him, only to crash into someone and nearly fall. Rubbing his head in pain, he started to apologize and then recognized who it was. Balling his hands up into fists, he snarled low in his throat and flame began to curl around his right fist.  
  
Likewise, Ryu turned around, having sensed an evil presence in the store. At first recognition of Kyo, his own hands flew up in the familiar "Shin-ko- hado-ken" motion. The cup of his hands began to glow blue, as he prepared a fireball.  
  
All around the two rivals, fighters stopped what they were doing and began facing off against their respective rival schools. Honda growled in anger as he looked over at a calmly smiling Haohmaru, while Iori smiled devilishly as he faced down Ken, who only threw back his hair and pulled off his shades.  
  
While the guys faced off, fireballs and flames at the ready, the girls had cheerfully mingled with each other to compare each other's swimsuits.  
  
"Oh my god Cammy! That suit looks so fab on you!" squealed Nakoruru as she looked over at the tall beauty who was clad in a red bikini.  
  
Cammy spun in a full circle. "Doesn't it? Although I think that Vice would look absolutely sexy in this," she said, holding up a bluish bikini that caused Vice to squeal in delight and rush into the nearest changing room with it.  
  
Meanwhile the guys were locked into fighting mode, ready to go. As they prepared to go at it, they noticed that the girls were all talking and chattering amongst themselves. Sweat dripped down the head of every guy as they prepared to launch special attacks, while keeping their eyes on the girls.  
  
Finally Kyo pulled away. "This is stupid Ryu. This isn't the time or place to settle things. I say we should call a truce for the time being," he said, extending his hand towards Ryu.  
  
Ryu cautiously took it, shaking his hand like another person would handle a snake. "I agree Kyo. Fighting here would be completely whack, plus we'd get busted by the cops for it."  
  
The employee at the counter, a tall blonde guy wearing a striped store uniform, suddenly started shouting at them. "Hey! I don't want any trouble in here! Ya'll better get on out of out of here, before I call security."  
  
"Awww shut up you blondie chickenwuss," snorted Honda as he turned away. "You won't do nothin to stop us."  
  
"NOBODY CALLS ME CHICKENWUSS!" thundered the blond guy as he leapt the counter, pulling on a set of brass knuckles as he spoke. Raising his fists in a fighting stance, he leapt from left to right, throwing shadow punches at the air as he spoke. "You wanna make something of it, you fatty?"  
  
"I'm not fat! I'm just big-boned!" roared Honda as he launched himself at the blond guy. "Dosukoi!"  
  
A full fledged melee erupted inside the bikini store with fighters throwing punches left and right and hurling fireballs at each other. Mannequins exploded under the force of punches and pieces of clothing shriveled up at the mere touch of a fireball. Windows shattered outward as fighters were thrown clear of them, landing in crumpled heaps outside the store.  
  
With the loud blowing of whistles, a force of heavily-armed and muscular looking security guards began rushing up the walkway. Led by a tall muscular blond man wielding two nightsticks, the security force rushed inside and began hauling away fighters.  
  
"Athena! Get us out of here!" shouted Kyo as he fended off a short elfish- looking teenager wielding a long sword and shield. "Teleport us now!"  
  
Athena waved her hands and in a flash, both the Capcom and the SNK High crews were outside in the parking lot. Breathing sighs of relief, they stood back and watched as police cruisers pulled up to help stop the brawl. Armed officers thundered up the mall's steps as the sounds of fighting escalated inside.  
  
"Well it looks like we owe you guys," said Guile as he turned to face Athena and Kyo. Behind them, a loud smashing of glass was evident as a yellowish rat-character with a lightning bolt for a tail was forcefully ejected through the glass skylights, flying about twenty feet before falling to the concrete. The crews winced in pain as they watched it splat on the concrete.  
  
"I think it's time we got going," said Ken as he flashed a big perfect smile. "Unless you'd rather they took us home," he said, motioning to the armed police officers moving into the building.  
  
"Until next time Kyo," muttered Ryu, a bluish energy burning around his right hand.  
  
"Until next time Ryu," muttered Kyo in reply, raising his own fist, burning bright with flame. The two seemed ready to fight until a comment from Ken split the tension between them.  
  
"Dude...where's my car?"  
  
(Will Ken find his car? Is the beach party finished for good? Will Kyo and Ryu finally settle their differences? Find out on the next chapter of: Street Fighters in High School) 


	3. Let the Party Begin!

Shock covered Ken's face as he stared into the empty space, where only minutes before, his vintage Mustang had stood. As if in a trance, he continued to project a blank look into the empty white-lined asphalt space. Then, with a low growl in his throat, his anger began to kick in.  
  
"Arrrghhh!!! My baby's gone!!" roared Ken, as a plume of fire rose around him, causing the leaves to burn off of nearby trees. The other fighters quickly retreated from around him as the flames continued to rise. As his rage built up, Ken stormed around, unleashing fireballs and uppercuts on numerous trees and road signs within the parking lot. A "no stopping" sign exploded into metal shards at the touch of a fireball while a plastic speed bump simply melted into a molten flow.  
  
Reaching out with his hand, Ryu tentatively placed a hand on Ken's burning shoulder. "Dude, we'll find your car," he said softly, as he patted his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
Ken turned to him and sighed. "That was my baby man.and now she's gone!!" he wailed as he collapsed into Ryu's shoulder and began to sob. With an odd expression on his face, Ryu began patting Ken on the back. "It's.ok.buddy," muttered Ryu as he strangely looked down at his sobbing best friend.  
  
Kyo put a smug look on his face. "Well if you two are finished, I think that we're out of here," he stated, jerking a thumb in the direction of the SNK High crew. "But if worse comes to worse, I can always drop you guys off," he said with a casual shrug.  
  
With the slightest hint of a snarl in his voice, Ryu replied, "I can drop everyone off just fine Kyo." Throwing an insolent twist into his voice, he mockingly shot back, "You're not really well-known for good driving anyways."  
  
"What the hell'd you say!?" snarled Kyo as he lunged forward, only to have Athena grab his arms and hold him back. "Say it again!"  
  
Cammy only shook her head. "You guys are morons. Let's all just go home. The party is tomorrow evening after all."  
  
Kyo violently shook Athena's hand off his arm. "You're right Cammy, we could all use a cooling down after this." He whistled back to his gang. "Let's get going!"  
  
The SNK gang walked off, leaving the Capcom crew behind.  
  
It was the night of Kyosuke and Deejay's beach party and the excitement was high. It had taken the girls several hours to get ready, while Ken, Ryu, Honda, and several other guys from Capcom High sat and just chilled in Chun Li's living room. Like all high school guys they discussed sports, cars, girls, and what the night would likely hold.  
  
"And that's when Yun threw the pass to me! I ran like hell to the end zone, throwing Squaresoft Academy guys left and right! But then I ran into Volt.and man, is that guy huge! He came right at me! I thought I was done for.but then I jumped up and nabbed that pass!!! Touchdown!" shouted Ken, as he slammed his hand onto the coffee table with a loud bang.  
  
"And that gentlemen was the story of how Capcom High won homecoming against Squaresoft Academy," grinned Ryu. "Ken's only told it about a hundred times."  
  
"So maybe I exaggerated a bit," shrugged Ken. "But you have to admit it, if not for that reception, we'd have lost to those Squaresoft punks!"  
  
"Well Ken may have nabbed the game winning pass, but I was the one who blocked Volt for him!" smiled Dan proudly as he reclined on the couch. "I have some mad football skills."  
  
Honda snorted. "Yo Dan, check yourself. I was right next to you and I saw Volt just plow over you! Block.my ass!! You more like a speed bump, fool."  
  
Dan turned red. "Shut up! Don't tell me what I did and didn't do fat boy!"  
  
"I'm not fat, dammit! Just big boned!" shouted Honda, as he dived onto Dan. The two began duking it out on the couch, throwing punches and kicks at each other.  
  
"Hey you guys! Stop it!" shouted Ryu as he dove on them, trying to separate the two. Ken only sighed and impatiently looked as his watch.  
  
"Hey guys! We're ready!" floated a feminine voice from down the steps. As if suddenly jerked to a halt, the guys all stopped punching each other and turned to look at the staircase.  
  
Most of the girls were wearing a mixture of tank tops and shorts that would have never passed Capcom High's dress code, with swimsuits underneath. Cammy, Chun-li, Sakura, and Maki all strolled down the stairs, looking very pleased with their appearances. The guys all stared as if in a trance, eyes transfixed to the girls. Then the moment was lost and they all went back to socking each other.  
  
The girls looked at the writhing fighting mass of teenage masculinity and rolled their eyes. "Guys," they sighed in one voice.  
  
Headlights glaring and stereos blaring, the Capcom High crew tore into the Gamer City Beach parking lot with a roar. Parking their cars, the crew of assorted Capcom High teens grabbed their stuff and began walking towards the party area set up on the beach.  
  
Lamplights glowed down on the concrete parking lot, which was framed by slowly swaying palm trees. Pale moonlight shone down on the area, illuminating the indigo ocean that lay in front of them. Rich sand shone on the beach ahead of them, as the group continued to walk through the parking lot.  
  
"Hey guys and girls," grinned Kyosuke as he turned away from the blazing barbeque. Reaching out, he slapped Ryu a quick high five and then grinned. "I thought you guys weren't going to come."  
  
"We're not one to miss a great party man," smiled Ryu. "Who else is coming?"  
  
Kyosuke thought for a moment. "Well Kyo and his crew are already here," he said, flinching as he saw murder momentarily well up in Ryu's eyes. "Bison, Sagat, and Vega already showed up, they're busy setting up the stereo system. Deejay's here, Blanka's coming, Zangief's here.drinks are courtesy of him," he said, pointing off the side where a burly Russian kid with a short beard was busy tossing drinks into large ice-filled containers.  
  
Ryu's eyes opened up. "Not just soda, eh Kyosuke?"  
  
Kyosuke grinned. "You're with the real party boys now Ryu. That over there is prime booze. Lots of Smirnoff too, after all, Zangief's dad does run the local vodka brewery in Gamer City."  
  
Ken's eyes lit up. "Wow! Look at all that booze!"  
  
Kyosuke chuckled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I had connections." As he turned back to the barbecue, a loud roaring in the distance caused him to look towards the parking lot. Headlights flashed in the distance as the loud roaring of engines could be heard, causing a grin to blossom on Kyosuke's face.  
  
"They're here."  
  
The loud long whine of a motorcycle engine caused everyone on the beach to look up at the parking lot. With a loud roar, a pair of dark blue Suzuki GT bikes shot out of the darkness, engines blazing on full as they roared into spaces near the end of the lot. They were followed by a number of other motorcycles, all an assortment of companies. Behind the motorcycles, a jet black Acura Integra Type-R roared in, it's engine screaming of money as it fishtailed perfectly into a nearby parking space.  
  
One figure climbed off the back off a bright red Kawasaki motorbike. Reaching up with one hand, the dark motorcycle helmet was pulled off, revealing the face of a dazzlingly beautiful girl with long brown hair. Her jumpsuit was stuck to her body, showcasing her ample chest, and her name tag which read "Tifa."  
  
Another figure tossed aside a black helmet with a black and white tiger emblazoned on it. Shaking out his long hair, he unzipped the black jumpsuit he wore and tossed it into the bike's storage compartment, revealing an intricate full body tattoo. His name tag wasn't visible, but the name on his helmet said all it needed to.  
  
"Koh Leifoh."  
  
The doors to the Acura swung open and a tall dark haired guy stepped out of the driver's side. Taking off his expensive sunglasses, he folded them neatly, placing them inside of an expensive looking Banana Republic sports coat. Adjusting his long spiky bangs, he closed the door, then stepped over to the passenger side and opened the door. As he did, an angelic looking girl with long black hair stepped out, whipping her hair back as she straightened it.  
  
Ken gasped. "Dude! That's..Rinoa Heartily!"  
  
Guile gaped in amazement. "She's even more beautiful than I'd thought! I was beginning to think she was only a legend!"  
  
Kyosuke smiled and clapped a hand onto both of the guys' shoulders. "Nope, that's a real beauty you've got in your sights there. Too bad she's taken though."  
  
Both guys' voices echoed together. "Taken?"  
  
"Yeah, she's Squall's girl," said Kyosuke, pointing at the Integra driver. "He's a pretty popular guy over at Squaresoft Academy..recently starred in one of those Final Fantasy things they put on every year.played the lead role in the eighth one. Pretty damn good actor if I do say so myself. Excuse me guys," apologize Kyosuke as he strolled up the beach towards the Squaresoft Academy bunch.  
  
"I'll be damned! If it isn't Kyosuke!" grinned Squall as he reached out to envelop Kyosuke in a friendly hug. "I haven't seen you around in a while.where've you been man?"  
  
"Oh out and about," grinned Kyosuke. "Come here man, there's some friends of mine I'd like you to meet."  
  
The two crews; Capcom High and Squaresoft Academy uneasily walked towards each other, stopping to size each other up. Ken scanned the crowd, stopping when he saw Volt glaring at him. Smiling, he stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture.  
  
"All right Squall. This is Cammy, Sakura, Dhalsim, Zangief, Ken, Ryu, Chun- li, Guile, Maki, Honda, Blanka, and Dan from Capcom High School. I think you've already met Sagat, Bison, and Vega.they're still working on the sound system." A flash of sparks and a multitude of shouted curses from the direction of the speakers caused Kyosuke to nod. "Yep definitely still working." Squall smiled and warmly shook Ryu's hand. "Nice to meet you man. I've heard a lot of great things about you from Kyosuke. You were the guy who won the Shadowloo City Martial Arts competition right?"  
  
"That was me," said Ryu, looking a little embarrassed. "It wasn't really much."  
  
Kyosuke cleared his throat. "And Ryu, this is Kou, Sion, Volt, Tifa, Squall, Cloud, Aeris, Seifer, Yuna, Tidus, Rinoa, and Vivi. They're all from Squaresoft Academy."  
  
Ken grinned at Volt. "Remember me cutie? Homecoming?"  
  
Volt snarled. "I should have pounded your ass when I had the chance."  
  
Ken stuck his tongue out. "Well you missed it and we won the game, so nyaaaah!"  
  
"You little bastard!" shouted Volt as he chased Ken down the beach. "When I get my hands on you-" Behind them, both crews fell to laughing.  
  
Kyosuke smiled and spread his hands. "Well guys, the night is young, the drinks are cold and the music is hot! Let's get this party started!" 


	4. Partying the Night Away

As predicted, the party began with a bang. Music blasted from speakers mounted on tripods (the three guys had finally manages to set it up right) with Dee Jay providing tunes from his set. A few of the girls had gone into the water, enjoying its tropical warmth, while a few of the guys were engaging in other less legal pursuits.  
  
"Chug! Chug! Chug!" shouted the crowd as they watched Ken and Haohmaru go at it in a drinking contest. Both of the fighters were taking shots of vodka, washing it down like water as they tried to keep their heads up. As they pounded shot after shot, the crowd wagered money on who would win.  
  
"I got ten dollars on Ken!" shouted Sakura as she waved a ten spot in the air. "He's gonna win for sure!"  
  
Vice jostled her aside. "You're crazy! Haohmaru's definitely gonna put this one away! I've seen him throw down enough sake to drown a village! You'll see!"  
  
Ken woozily looked across the table at Haohmaru, his eyes glazed from pounding so many Smirnoff shots. Reaching out with a shaky hand, he managed to somehow grab the small shotglass of clear alcohol and raised it to his lips. Unwilling to concede defeat, he tossed it back with a grimace and then smiled at Haohmaru in a smug expression of victory. Then in the next second, he toppled over into the sand, and threw up noisily, causing cheering and booing to come from the crowd.  
  
Haohmaru shoved his chair back and stood up, cheering in victory as he raised his sword in the air. Then with a smug look, he drew his katana from its sheath and tossed back yet another shot of Smirnoff. Holding it in his mouth, he raised the blade to his lips and then noisily spit the alcohol all over the blade in the classic samurai action of blade cleansing. The crowd cheered as he did this, while a few of the Capcom High crew picked Ken up and quickly dunked his head into the vat of ice to wake him up.  
  
Zangief winced and shook his head. "Not even when I lived in Russia, did I see a man drink so much vodka."  
  
Off to the side, Dee Jay was busy spinning tracks and causing a riot of dancing. Smiling brightly, he slapped music on and off as quickly as possible, his DJ skills clearly in evidence. Looking on his request list, he started laughing as he looked at the next request. Lifting his mic to his mouth he chortled, "Ok! Our next song, by request of Capcom High's "Bad Boy" crew, is "Big Butts" by Sir-Mix-A-Lot! Let's hit the dance floor!"  
  
"Yeah!!" cheered Vega as he pumped his fists into the air. "We rock!!"  
  
As the high schoolers went on dancing, freaking, and doing what they do, a group of the guys had also gone to check out the cars parked in the lot. Honda, Squall, Tidus, Iori, and couple of the other guys had gone to check out the various vehicles in the lot. As Honda watched, Squall lifted the hood of his '99 Integra, showcasing what he carried under the hood.  
  
"Nice man! Really nice!" murmured Honda as he looked at the glittering array of parts. "This a Cold Air intake?"  
  
"Mmmmhmm," nodded Squall. "Really good piece of equipment that is. You got one?"  
  
Honda grinned. "Yeah. I only had to sell my soul to get the money for it....took forever!"  
  
"I know what you mean man," grinned Squall. "My parents didn't just toss cash at me....I had to work a ton to get this baby right here."  
  
Honda's eyes lit up. "We should race sometime, your car versus mine. I think it'd be a pretty awesome contest."  
  
Squall grinned. "You're on!"  
  
Back on the beach, the party was in full swing. Ken was coherent now and busy trying to clear his headache by dunking his head in the bucket of ice, while Cammy and Sakura were busy splashing each other in the water, causing all of the guys to "casually" glance over at them. Meanwhile Dhalsim and Sion were preparing to face off in an epic battle of movies......breakdancing moves.  
  
"You don't know who you're up against! I'm the best breaker in Squaresoft High!" sneered Sion as he glared over at Dhalsim. "You haven't got a prayer!"  
  
"You might be a pretty good breaker," laughed Dhalsim. "But have you ever seen anyone do this?" he grinned, as he extended his left foot an extra nine feet in length. The crowd just gaped as Dhalsim smiled and then brought his foot back to normal range. "Your technique may be good, but my flexibility is going to send you crying to mommy!"  
  
Sion snarled and threw his jacket off, causing his Dog Street chains to jingle with the movement. "Well then let's see what you got!"  
  
As Dee Jay got busy working the turntables, Sion began his routine. Starting off with the typical toprock movement, he launched quickly into a series of reverse leg sweeps and then dropped into a low crouch, hands extended outwards. With a quick motion, he snapped his back and then launched into a backwards body swip, landing perfectly on his feet. Placing his hands under him, he began a slow 360 degree circle, balancing perfectly on his hands. Cheering broke out in the crowd as he began to speed up, going faster, and faster, and faster. Finally he flipped back up on his feet and insolently bowed to Dhalsim.  
  
Now it was Dhalsim's turn. Flipping his visor backwards and adjusting his baggy clothing, he dropped first into a reverse leg sweep, then used his flexibility to wrap his legs around each other. As he gathered speed, he quickly untwisted his legs; the motion sending him into a full 360 degree midair spin. Dropping into a low crouch, he began toprocking while throwing in dance moves, then with a bend of his legs, he backflipped into a second reverse leg sweep. To conclude his moves, he flipped vertically onto his right hand and stood on it; his body in a perfect "L" shape. Dropping back into a crouch, he began levitating in midair.  
  
"Excellent battle out on the dance floor!" shouted Dee Jay as he adjusted his headphones. "I think that was pretty close; who do you think won that battle!?"  
  
"Dhalsim won that for sure!" shouted Maki as she shoved her way through the crowd. "How is that a contest!?"  
  
"What a load of crap!" shouted Cloud. "Sion is the MAN at breaking! You got some bad eyes woman!"  
  
"Woman!?" snarled Maki as she pulled her two tonfa clubs from behind her back. "Who you calling woman, you spiky haired excuse for a man!?"  
  
"Hey! Get away from me!" screamed Cloud as Maki rushed over and began smacking him stupid with a combination of smart hits. Turning away from Dhalsim and Sion, the crowd now turned to watch the fight, cheering or booing depending on who was hit.  
  
"Aw crap!" shouted Kyosuke as he kicked the grill off to the side. "The damn thing kicked out on me! Man I knew I should have bought a new one of these!!"  
  
Back by the drinks, Ken wailed loudly, "Noooooo!! We'll all starve to death and die on this beach!! What have you done Kyosuke!?"  
  
"Shut up Masters!" shouted Kyosuke. "I'm trying to fix the situation here."  
  
"But I'm hunnngry!!" whined Ken. "I want some food!"  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes at the sight of the shotokan fighter lying sprawled in a drunken daze. Stepping over to the barbeque, he nodded at Kyosuke, "Here let me give it a try." With a loud battle cry, his fist lit up with flame. Burning light danced around his fingers as the energy gathered; then with a loud shout, Kyo socked the coals, causing the barbeque to flare up in a bright display of flame.  
  
"Yes! Look what I have created!" shouted Kyo as he raised his burning fist to the sky. "I am a master of fire! I am the provider, I am the light, I am a Kusanagi!!"  
  
"Cheater!" shouted Ken from his prone position on the sand. "I could do that too!"  
  
Kyo snorted in contempt. "You want to try, vomit-boy?" he asked with a laugh. "I don't think you're set to handle the situation!"  
  
Ken hiccupped. "You know, if you weren't constantly flashing in my vision, I'd sock you good, pretty boy!" Then he fell backwards onto the sand and began snoring loudly.  
  
"Such a loser," laughed Kyo.  
  
Back on the dance floor, Cloud lay sprawled in an unconscious heap, while Aeris and Yuna iced his multiple cuts, bruises, and lacerations. Dee Jay kept spinning tunes, only occasionally stopping to take a drink of Smirnoff. Except now a new battle was brewing on the floor.  
  
Squaresoft High had its share of gangsters all right and Vivi Orienter was the baddest gangster of them all. He dressed much like a new school rapper; his hood was pulled up covering his face, his pants were saggy and baggy, and you could see a pair of Nike Air Forces peeking out from under the hem of his super baggy pants. Around his neck he wore a gold chain with letters that spelled out "Vivi." He was as gangster as gangster could be.  
  
Then there were the Capcom High "bad boys" who were also known as Vega, Sagat, and Bison. They dressed like thugs, wearing bandannas, baggy pants, tank tops, and "west side" caps. Standing off to one side of the dance floor, they'd barely been able to look at Vivi without feeling anger boil up inside of them.  
  
"Look at that wanksta ova there," snickered Vega, running his hand over the many tattoos that covered his arm. "He thinks he's soooo gangsta, but he justa punk!"  
  
"Word," snarled Sagat. "He think he so baaaaddaasssss just cause his woman is Tifa Lockhart. Whaddaya say we go jack him up, boss?"  
  
The gang's leader, Bison, only shook his head. "Nah, I got a better idea," he said as he flipped his monogrammed hat to its "west side" position. "If you a real gangsta, you can rap! We'll challenge him to a freestyle battle and see how badass he really is."  
  
Vivi smiled under his hood. These fools thought they could take HIM? He was Vivi Orienter, the biggest badass this side of Final Fantasy. If he couldn't out-rhyme a couple of wimps from CHS, then it was time to give the gangster life up.  
  
"Yo buffalo boy!" he called out in a mocking tone as Bison turned to look at him. "Yeah! You! You wanna take on big bad Vivi in a rhyme battle?"  
  
Bison snorted. "Maybe. What's it to you, short stuff?" he added with a mocking twist as the assorted crowd let out a simultaneous "oooooooo."  
  
Vivi only smiled and held his hand up. "Aiite, aiiite. Fair enough. Buffalo boy thinks he's so cool, well then he can have the first go."  
  
Meanwhile, Dee Jay got busy spinning some new freestyle tunes on his set. Gathering his strength, Bison launched into his attack.  
  
"You call me buffalo boy and Imma knock you out. Sonny I'mma teach you what rap is all about. You think you can rhyme, then Imma put you to shame. There ain't no room for little midgets in a big boy's rap game. So go home for awhile and sit back and stew. About the day you lost tha battle to tha CHS crew!"  
  
Wild cheers erupted through the crowd as Bison grinned at Vivi, raising his arms in a mocking gesture. Behind his hood, Vivi smiled and then raised his arms, quieting the crowd down. "Aiite, aiite. Good enough. But you're about to lose buffalo boy. Time to see what this little midget can do!"  
  
Vivi began to spit his rhymes out.  
  
"Your rhymes is pretty bad, but your timing is worse. You won't leave in a car, you leave in a hearse. You think that you've won, you've given me a licken. You put up a good fight but your rhymes needs fixin. You think midgets are losers and you gangsta too, but all the girls are with this midget and they ain't with you!"  
  
"OOOOOOOO!" shouted the crowd as the last line rang out in the beach air. Even Dee Jay stopped spinning tracks to wince as Bison stood there openly stunned. His jaw dropped in amazement, and then suddenly he gathered strength and rushed at Vivi, decking him solidly on the jaw. Vivi fought back, socking away at Bison's face, as Sagat and Vega rushed out to hold the two back.  
  
"You midget! I'll kill you!" shouted Bison as he tried to grab Vivi. "You're a dead man or a dead mage or whatever the hell you are!"  
  
"Don't playa-hate! Participate!" snoted Vivi as he dodged Bison's blows. "I just speak truth man!"  
  
Kyosuke sighed and turned away from the brutal brawl.  
  
"What a party this is turning out to be." 


End file.
